


Сердце творца

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: После гибели Трауна в битве при Билбринджи имперское командование решается на план столь же гениальный, сколь и отчаянный: клонировать гранд-адмирала. К сожалению, клон не разделяет взглядов оригинала.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Artist at Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825891) by [MissKitsune08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08). 



Собравшись с духом, капитан Пеллеон вошел в каюту гранд-адмирала Трауна.

Точнее, каюту покойного гранд-адмирала. Теперь в ней обосновался совсем другой жилец — его клон.

Трааун.

Для его создания воспользовались одним из немногочисленных цилиндров Спаарти, которыми еще владела Империя.

Едва услышав об этой затее, Пеллеон сразу понял, что из нее ничего не выйдет. Но разве он мог противостоять давлению Совета Моффов? В их глазах сигнал к отступлению, который он подал после того, как битва при Билбринджи была проиграна, не играл ему на руку. С точки зрения тактики это было единственно верное решение после смерти гранд-адмирала, но Совет Моффов не интересовало его мнение и разумная оценка сложившейся ситуации.

Он был отстранен от командования флотом с клеймом труса.

— Вы все еще капитан, — говорили ему. — Скажите спасибо, что вас не понизили до лейтенанта и не перевели с «Химеры».

В тот момент Пеллеон сильно пожалел, что не присвоил себе звание адмирала или по примеру других высокопоставленных офицеров не объявил себя очередным генералиссимусом или верховным главнокомандующим своего маленького флота.

Кренель так и поступил. Теперь новоявленный адмирал Кренель и бывший директор ИСБ Исанн Айсард развернули независимую военную кампанию против Новой Республики. Даже если они не добьются успеха, их демарш даст клону достаточно времени, чтобы как следует изучить тактику своего предшественника.

До сих пор Пеллеону с трудом верилось, что он согласился на такое осквернение памяти гранд-адмирала — создание клона без его официального разрешения на процедуру.

Благодаря продвинутым техникам обучения Трааун прошел ускоренный курс истории Галактической Империи и основ Нового Порядка, изучил военную тактику и стратегию, экономику и торговые связи между системами, а также всю информацию о последней кампании гранд-адмирала.

Разумеется, он получил доступ и к его коллекции произведений искусства.

«Хоть что-то у них общее — хобби», — с сожалением думал Пеллеон, глядя на голограммы, украшавшие каюту. Он узнал их: Траун всегда любовался ими после непростых побед или вернувшись с успешной миссии. Вопреки расхожему мнению, не все произведения искусства он использовал для того, чтобы понять врага.

Те, голограммы которых были включены сейчас, гранд-адмирал особенно любил.

Прекрасные… но совершенно бесполезные с учетом обстоятельств.

Взгляд Пеллеона перемещался с одного голографического изображения картины или скульптуры на другое. К счастью, Совет Моффов понимал, что гениального военачальника не вырастить за одну ночь. Даже настоящему гранд-адмиралу требовалось по меньшей мере несколько недель на изучение противника и разработку стратегии, что уж говорить о клоне. Поэтому моффы полагали, что именно этим Трааун и занимается: прочесывает коллекцию гранд-адмирала в поисках способа покончить с повстанцами раз и навсегда.

Однако Пеллеону было ясно как белый день, что он любовался произведениями искусства исключительно для своего удовольствия.

— Капитан Пеллеон, — приветствовал его клон ровным и таким ненастоящим голосом гранд-адмирала.

Хотя интонации его голоса в точности соответствовали оригиналу, акцент был другим. Еще один неизбежный результат его крайне необычного появления на свет. К счастью для него, Трааун быстро научился подражать акценту гранд-адмирала вплоть до мельчайших деталей и полутонов. Полезное качество, которое не раз пригождалось ему во время встреч с Советом Моффов. Но по какой-то необъяснимой причине клон не притворялся, когда разговаривал с Пеллеоном.

— Что вы об этом скажете? — с придыханием спросил Трааун, глядя на произведения искусства с почти благоговейным восторгом. — Признаю, у гранд-адмирала Трауна был утонченный вкус.

Пеллеону с трудом удалось сохранить спокойствие.

Он не переставал напоминать себе, что клон ни в чем не виноват, и желал Совету Моффов провалиться в самые глубины ада. Но он знал того, из-за кого они все оказались в такой нелепой ситуации. Этим человеком был он сам. Он не переставал винить себя в том, что согласился участвовать в безумной авантюре.

Именно ему выпала «честь» передать тело покойного гранд-адмирала ученым, которым предстояло извлечь его ДНК. Затем начались проблемы. Каким-то чудом, после нескольких неудачных попыток, специалистам все же удалось получить жизнеспособный образец. Но им так и не удалось получить ментальный импринт Трауна из-за его несовместимости с технологией, разработанной для человеческих организмов. Как бы сильно гранд-адмирал ни был похож на человека внешне, он им не являлся, его мозг и мышление отличались от людских стандартов.

Поэтому в итоге получилась совершенно иная личность с тем же набором генов, что у Трауна. В лучшем случае — близнец.

В худшем — ошибка.

— Эти произведения искусства были особенно любимы гранд-адмиралом, — с горечью сказал Пеллеон. — Я много раз видел, как он любовался ими.

Тяжело вздохнув, он продолжил, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке:

— Трааун, вы не могли бы заняться изучением творчества ботанов? Или жителей Чандрилы? Или Мон-Каламари?

Он продолжал перечислять миры, выходцами с которых были политические и военные лидеры повстанцев.

Вместо ответа клон некоторое время молча его разглядывал, явно стараясь избежать разговора о том, что послужило причиной его создания: о войне.

— Вы чувствуете неловкость, называя меня Траауном, — констатировал он. — У моего предшественника было какое-нибудь другое имя?

Употребление имени, похожего на имя гранд-адмирала, с которым он служил целый год, по отношению к синекожему инородцу казалось Пеллеону неудобным. Но он не смог бы обращаться к нему по званию, ведь в действительности тот не был гранд-адмиралом. 

Но должен же он как-то называть клона.

— Нет, насколько мне известно, — тихо, почти шепотом, признался Пеллеон.

Только сейчас он понял, как мало на самом деле знал о своем командире. И понимание этого причиняло ему боль. 

Никто не знал ни названия его расы, ни его родной планеты, ни даже его фамилии, если она вообще у него была. Представители некоторых примитивных рас имели лишь одно имя, но Пеллеон нутром чуял, что раса гранд-адмирала была далеко не примитивной.

Ему больно было признать, что командир, которым он так восхищался, которого считал новой надеждой Империи, никогда о себе не рассказывал. Он не имел привычки делиться ни секретами, ни планами — равно военными и личными. Мысль о том, что Траун никогда не считал его достойным доверия, больно обожгла Пеллеона.

Клон нажал кнопку на командном кресле, некогда принадлежавшем гранд-адмиралу. Голограммы исчезли, каюта на мгновение погрузилась во тьму, затем включилось стандартное освещение.

— Благодарю вас за откровенность, капитан Пеллеон, — сказал клон. На его губах играла слабая улыбка, так похожая на ту, которая временами появлялась на лице гранд-адмирала.

Не раз за время их совместной службы Пеллеон задавался вопросом, может ли синекожий инородец читать мысли. Гранд-адмирал неизменно это отрицал. Теперь же у капитана возникло неприятное чувство, что Трааун достоверно осведомлен, о чем он думал в последние несколько минут.

— Думаю, настало время для откровенности и с моей стороны, — задумчиво проговорил клон. — Вынужден сообщить, что не разделяю политических взглядов и убеждений моего предшественника. От меня ждут уничтожения самопровозглашенной Новой Республики. Я внимательно изучил информацию о противнике и Галактической Империи и обнаружил, что именно Император приказал построить даже не одну, а две боевых станции, способных в считанные секунды уничтожать целые планеты. И высокопоставленные офицеры Империи не только его поддержали, но и сами неоднократно проводили возмутительные акты геноцида, направленные на множество нечеловеческих рас.

Лицо клона ничего не выражало. В его словах была уверенность и безапелляционность, словно он зачитывал приговор суда.

— Галактическая Империя санкционировала порабощение собственного населения, правила с помощью страха и немедленно уничтожала любого, кто осмеливался открыто высказать свое мнение. Капитан, вам никогда не приходило в голову, что половина галактики восстала не без причины?

Слова клона разрывали сердце Пеллеона.

Он посвятил свою жизнь военной службе и распространению связанных с ней ценностей: дисциплине, порядку, эффективности и следованию приказам. Он чтил армию и флот, считая их почетным и уважаемым государственным институтом. Свою карьеру он начал в составе Судебных сил, во время Войн клонов командовал ударным кораблем и остался на службе после разгрома Сепаратистов, став частью нового Имперского флота.

Правление Империи не казалась ему тиранией — даже после того, как на борту «Химеры» перевозились рабы-вуки. «Они всего лишь животные, которым место в клетках», — говорил он себе тогда.

«Если бы я командовал Звездой Смерти, то никогда не направил бы ее на мирную планету», — подумал он, когда узнал об уничтожении Алдераана.

На орбите Эндора его не покидали мысли о том, что вторая Звезда Смерти — это пустая трата денег.

«Должно быть, Император сошел с ума из-за Темной стороны Силы, как Джорус К’баот», — рассуждал он, созерцая, как темный джедай координирует работу людей на кораблях флота гранд-адмирала Трауна. К тому времени уже стало известно, что Император владел Силой, был темным лордом ситхов и учителем Дарта Вейдера. И с этим пришлось смириться.

— Вы кажетесь мне благородным человеком, капитан, — сказал клон, качнув головой. — Думаю, в душе вы понимаете, что продолжение этой бессмысленной войны приведет только к излишним жертвам с обеих сторон — и ничему больше. Разрастание конфликта лишь еще больше ослабит галактику и в итоге может привести ее к гибели.

Словно невидимый нож вонзился в сердце Пеллеона.

— Гранд-адмирал, кажется, твердо верил в необходимость уничтожения Восстания, — с трудом проговорил он. В голове вертелась мысль, что все это не может быть правдой. Это плохой сон, иначе не может быть. Или же это ад, заслуженное наказание ему за то, что позволил создать эту пародию на великого военачальника.

Трааун вздохнул.

— Да, это очевидно из того, как он проводил свои кампании. Я бы очень хотел узнать причины этой непреклонности. Не думаю, что его снедала жажда мести или власти, — клон размышлял, слегка склонив голову набок, как делал гранд-адмирал. — Во всем поразительная точность, каждое действие идеально спланировано и безупречно исполнено. Гениально. Наверно, это тоже своего рода искусство.

Инородец перевел взгляд на Пеллеона и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— К несчастью для вас, капитан, я разделяю любовь гранд-адмирала Трауна к художественному искусству, а не к искусству войны.

Пеллеон прикрыл глаза. Клон только что подписал свой смертный приговор.

— Боюсь, Совет Моффов не согласится с вашей оценкой действий Империи и предложением заключить мир с Новой Республикой, — как можно тактичнее сказал он.

Инородец кивнул.

— Они немедленно прикажут меня казнить, — озвучил он мысли Пеллеона. — Тем не менее я собираюсь поставить их в известность о той истине, которая мне открылась, капитан, иначе они не оставят попыток добиться своего. Интересно, когда до них дойдет? На Трaaaaaaaуне? Или на Трaaaaaaaaaaaaaaуне? — после небольшой паузы закончил Трааун.

В ярости на самого себя Пеллеон сжал кулаки. Не следовало позволять Совету Моффов клонировать гранд-адмирала, даже если бы его назвали предателем и заклеймили позором.

— Должен быть иной выход из положения, — сказал он.

— Возможно, он есть, — ответил клон, и нотка надежды в его голосе не укрылась от Пеллеона.

— Какой?

— Позвольте мне отправиться в Неизведанные регионы, капитан, — с мольбой в голосе попросил Трааун. — Клянусь, я не вступлю в ряды Новой Республики.

Он замолчал и продолжил уже более твердо:

— Позвольте мне отправиться в Неизведанные регионы и узнать истинные причины поступков гранд-адмирала Трауна, начиная с того, почему он решил присоединиться к Империи. Не могу представить, чтобы его… В его личном деле указано, что он был изгнан своим народом. Дайте мне шанс узнать, что случилось на самом деле.

— И что вы будете делать с этим знанием? — спросил Пеллеон, обдумывая его предложение.

Трааун пожал плечами и признался:

— Я не знаю.

«Я не знаю», — мысленно повторил Пеллеон. Он не мог представить более неподходящие для гранл-адмирала Трауна слова.

— Но я чувствую, что это важно, капитан. За личностью гранд-адмирала стоит нечто большее, чем нам известно. Вы слышали о капитане Парке, который сперва нашел его на необитаемой планете, а позже последовал за ним в изгнание? Он ведь так и не вернулся в Империю, верно?

Пеллеон отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет. В день нашей встрече гранд-адмирал был на челноке один.

Он вспомнил тот день, когда получил сообщение из Неизведанных регионов и последовавшие за этим события.

«Я — гранд-адмирал Траун», — сообщила голограмма. — «Я был далеко, но теперь я вернулся. Мне известны некоторые подробности происшедшего. Надеюсь, вы восполните пробелы, когда я поднимусь на борт. Выше голову, капитан: Империя возродится вновь. Мое послание содержит зашифрованные координаты места встречи. Буду ждать вашего прибытия».

— Этому должно быть объяснение, — настаивал Трааун, сложив руки на груди в типично человеческом жесте. — Гранд-адмирал Траун ничего не делал без причины.

— Верно, не делал, — подтвердил Пеллеон. В этот момент он пришел к окончательному решению. — Я свяжусь с Советом Моффов и потребую проведения официальных слушаний по вашему делу.

Представив наиболее вероятное развитие событий, он скривился. Даже настоящий гранд-адмирал оставался для них всего лишь инородцем — пусть гениальным и полезным в данный период времени, но все равно инородцем, позорящим имперскую форму. Что для них Трааун с его пацифистскими взглядами? Мерзкая тварь.

— Также я буду настаивать на том, чтобы казнить вас лично. Учитывая нашу прежнюю связь с гранд-адмиралом, уверен, они удовлетворят мою просьбу. Вас выбросят в космос через атмосферный шлюз, — продолжал он, внимательно следя за выражением лица инородца. Ничего. Ни один мускул не дрогнул при этих словах. Неужели Трааун настолько ему доверял? Или он уже смирился с неизбежной смертью?

— Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы в нагнетательной камере был спрятан скафандр с системами жизнеобеспечения. Перед тем как внешняя створка люка откроется, у вас будет лишь несколько секунд, чтобы его надеть. Поэтому предлагаю вам оставить любование коллекцией гранд-адмирала и потренироваться в надевании скафандра на скорость. Неподалеку вас будет ждать корабль с гипердрайвом. Залезайте в базу обучающих программ и учитесь управлять грузовым кораблем.

Судя по выражению лица Траауна, слова Пеллеона его тронули.

— Спасибо, капитан Пеллеон, — скромно сказал он с искренней благодарностью в голосе. — Сожалею, что не стал тем, кем вы хотели меня видеть.

В ответ Пеллеон лишь безразлично махнул рукой.

— Не извиняйтесь за то, кем являетесь. Если кто и виноват в случившемся, то только я. Нельзя было допускать такого развития событий. Вы не заслужили подобного обращения, и я даю вам слово, что помогу все исправить.


	2. Глава 2

Помощь капитана Пеллеона не ограничилась скафандром и кораблем с гипердрайвом. На борту маленького грузового корабля оказались сухпайки в количестве, достаточном, чтобы питаться в течение многих месяцев, драгоценные камни, которые можно продать, несколько комплектов неприметной гражданской одежды, а главное — полный комплект имперской формы гранд-адмирала.

Как предположил капитан Пеллеон — и был прав, — Трааун не станет открывать свою истинную личность сразу по прибытии на борт звездного разрушителя «Предостерегающий». Этот корабль долгие годы был флагманом гранд-адмирала Трауна в Неизведанных регионах и не вернулся на службу Империи, так же как его командиры — капитан Нириц и коммандер Парк. Разумеется, сначала следовало их найти. Оба уже давно могли умереть, корабль мог погибнуть в битве или оказаться списан.

Неизведанные регионы были неизведанными для Империи, но не такими уж неизведанными — для преступных синдикатов и контрабандистов, проворачивавших свои дела на границе с ними. Драгоценные камни пошли в оплату информации о торговых маршрутах и координатах для гиперпрыжков. С ее помощью, а также используя свои знания об экономике и торговле, Трааун определил миры, где можно приобрести топливо и отремонтировать корабль.

И вот сенсоры его корабля наконец-то обнаружили огромный, более километра в длину, клиновидный звездный разрушитель. Трааун переоделся в белую гранд-адмиральскую форму и уложил волосы в типичной для Трауна манере. Они отросли на пару миллиметров по сравнению с оригиналом на голозаписях, но он предпочел не обращать на это внимания. Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, он связался со звездным разрушителем, назвался гранд-адмиралом Трауном и запросил разрешение на стыковку.

За время путешествия он продумывал бесчисленное множество сценариев, объясняющих его мнимую смерть и неожиданное возвращение, отрабатывал мимику и жесты перед зеркалом. Все это не понадобилось. К его немалому удивлению, тревожные новости еще не достигли ушей команды «Предостерегающего», во всяком случае, их поведение на это указывало. Но если вдуматься, этого и следовало ожидать: системы постоянной связи и обмена информацией с Неизведанными регионами попросту не существовало. Поэтому с Траауном разговаривали со всем почтением, полагающимся столь высокопоставленной персоне, незамедлительно дали разрешение на стыковку и сообщили, что капитан будет ждать его на посадочной палубе для церемонии формального приветствия.

Его действительно встретил седовласый мужчина, который, по всей видимости, и был Дагоном Нирицем. Он вел себя так спокойно и уверенно, словно неожиданное появление из ниоткуда гранд-адмирала Трауна на утлом грузовом корабле было привычным делом. Трааун растерялся и чуть не выдал себя, поскольку из всех продуманных им вариантов развития событий именно этого он и не предвидел.

Впрочем, он успел достаточно быстро вернуться к роли гранд-адмирала, чтобы стоявший перед ним человек не заметил заминки. Тот смотрел на него с таким благоговением, что не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Та же радость от встречи ясно читалась на лицах других присутствовавших офицеров. С поразительной слаженностью они салютовали ему и не двигались до тех пор, пока Трааун не сказал им «Вольно, джентльмены» в характерной для гранд-адмирала манере. Капитан тепло улыбнулся ему как бы говоря: «С возвращением, сэр».

Когда Трааун попросил о незамедлительной и по возможности приватной встрече с Парком, он вновь чуть не выдал себя. К счастью, он сказал «Парк», а не «коммандер Парк».

— Конечно, сэр. Мы немедленно отправимся к Нирауану на максимальной скорости. Я сообщу адмиралу Парку о вашем желании увидеться с ним, — сказал капитан.

Слово «адмирал» наводило на мысль, что капитан Восс Парк, пониженный в звании до коммандера по личному приказу Императора Палпатина перед ссылкой в Неизведанные регионы, каким-то образом сумел получить повышение.

Не зная, что на это ответить, Трааун кивнул и попросил капитана Нирица проводить его в каюту. От предложенного обеда он отказался, мотивируя это желанием самостоятельно ознакомиться с текущим положением дел в регионе. Капитан отвел Траауна в каюту, которая некогда принадлежала настоящему гранд-адмиралу Трауну, и покинул его. Оставшись в одиночестве, Трааун вздохнул с облегчением и сел на пол.

Его надежды оправдались: «Предостерегающий» по-прежнему был на ходу, а Дагон Нириц и Восс Парк все еще живы. Он не решился включить компьютер из страха ввести неверный пароль, что привело бы к срабатыванию тревожного сигнала и его немедленному разоблачению.

Несколько часов спустя Трааун снова едва не разрушил свою легенду — настолько его потрясло увиденное на Нирауане.

Капитан Нириц внял его просьбе и передал ее в точности. На поверхности планеты его не ожидали радостные толпы, марширующие под музыку. В ангаре его встречало только двое мужчин. Один из них был человеком с седыми волосами и испещренным морщинами лицом. Несмотря на возраст, его осанка по-прежнему была безупречна, а взгляд — живым и проницательным. Это, очевидно, и был адмирал Парк, о чем свидетельствовала адмиральская плашка у него на груди.

Второй был синекожим инородцем с сине-черными волосами и сияющими красными глазами без зрачков, одетый в обтягивающую форму темно-красного цвета с высоким черным воротом. Он принадлежал к той же расе, что гранд-адмирал Траун.

К той же, что и Трааун.

Неимоверным усилием воли Трааун заставил себя сохранить внешнее спокойствие и уверенность. «Наконец-то! — с восторгом подумал он. — Я нашел тех, у кого есть ответы на все вопросы».

Сам факт того, что он больше не был единственным представителем своей расы, не укладывался у Траауна в голове. Он гадал, как могут звать инородца и связан ли тот с гранд-адмиралом узами родства. Тысячи вопросов проносились у него в голове, но время для них еще не настало.

— С возвращением, гранд-адмирал, — с улыбкой сказал Парк и приветствовал его таким же отточенным жестом, как капитан Нириц. В это глазах были заметны тот же восторг и обожание.

— Kray’zahn sier ditt, miss’on’rahir, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, — вторил ему синекожий инородец на непонятном языке. Он низко поклонился и поднес правую руку к левому плечу.

Трааун замер. Этот жест был ему незнаком. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, как ответить на салют и стоит ли вообще это делать. Жест мог быть обычным приветствием, принятым среди представителей его вида, но с той же вероятность он мог использоваться только нижестоящими по отношению к вышестоящим и не требовать ответа. После секундного колебания Трааун решился повторить жест Парка и обратился к нему: «Возникли непредвиденные сложности». Его тон был серьезен. Он следил за реакцией обоих мужчин. На лице инородца отразилось понимание, стало быть, он знал бейсик. К сожалению, Трааун не знал ни его имени, ни звания и не осмелился заговорить с ним.

— Пройдемте в ваш кабинет, адмирал Парк. Мы должны внести коррективы в наши планы.

Парк и инородец нахмурились и обменялись встревоженными взглядами.

— Разумеется, сэр, — сухо сказал Парк и повел остальных вглубь крепости.

По пути Трааун придал своему лицу вид чрезвычайно озабоченный и отягощенный раздумьями, в надежде, что синекожий инородец не станет прерывать его размышления разговорами на непонятном языке. Последствия его разоблачения посреди коридора крепости на незнакомой планете были бы ужасны.

Но инородец лишь молча сопровождал его, держась на почтительном расстоянии. Украдкой Трааун наблюдал за ним, пытаясь угадать его возможное звание или статус в местном обществе. Он двигался с грацией воина. Возможно, они с Парком командовали вместе?

Мысленно Трааун отсчитывал каждый шаг, каждую секунду, проведенную в компании сподвижников гранд-адмирала. Он уповал на то, что не ошибся в оценке сложившейся ситуации, иначе его ждала немедленная казнь или еще худшая участь.

Едва войдя в кабинет, Парк предложил Траауну присесть и сразу перешел к делу.

— Сси-руук снова активизировались, сэр? — с тревогой в голосе спросил он.

Трааун предпочел стоять, и Парк последовал его примеру. Адмирал сложил руки на груди и задумчиво потер подбородок. Синекожий инородец встал справа от человека.

— Это многое бы объяснило в последнем рапорте генерала Фела, — размышлял вслух Парк. — Барон сообщал, что их присутствие на Лвекке существенно сократилось, и высказывал предположение, что они могли двинуть свой флот вглубь региона, возможно, к границам Доминации Чиссов. Но с той же долей вероятности они могли избрать противоположное направление. Они снова появились у Бакуры?

Трааун глубоко вздохнул и ответил своим голосом, отказавшись от акцента гранд-адмирала:

— К сожалению, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы говорите, адмирал Парк, поскольку не являюсь тем, кем вы меня считаете.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, сэр? — изумленно спросил Парк.

Высокий синекожий инородец, стоявший рядом с ним, немного склонил голову набок и пристально уставился на Траауна.

— Если вы не синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо, то кто же вы тогда? — поинтересовался он на бейсике.

Трааун с трудом сглотнул.

— Адмирал Парк, я не являюсь тем, кого вы знали как гранд-адмирала Трауна или синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Он попытался как можно точнее повторить непривычное имя и титул. Судя по тому, как загорелись глаза инородца, Трааун понял, что это ему не удалось. Синкожий инородец нахмурился, посмотрел на него, как на опасного зверя, и потянулся к оружию, готовый выхватить его при любом резком движении. Не приходилось сомневаться, что он без колебаний воспользуется им, если сочтет нужным.

— Я — его клон, — сказал Трааун и посмотрел в глаза Парку, затем перевел взгляд на инородца.

Тишина.

Стоя совершенно неподвижно, Трааун ждал их реакции. Он не осмеливался даже поднять руки, демонстрируя, что не вооружен и не имеет дурных намерений, чтобы случайно не спровоцировать инородца. Выражение лица последнего изменилось: оно стало холодным и жестким. Такого безразличия к себе Трааун еще никогда не видел.

За свою короткую жизнь он видел презрение, отвращение, гнев, ярость, издевки и ненависть — все это он созерцал на лицах людей, входящих в Совет Моффов. Капитан Пеллеон смотрел на него с жалостью. Сейчас он впервые видел полное, абсолютное равнодушие. Трааун понимал, что при малейшей ошибке с его стороны синекожий инородец убьет его и вызовет дроидов-уборщиков, чтобы те навели порядок в кабинете адмирала.

— Я — его клон, — повторил Трааун, не позволяя голосу дрожать. — Пять месяцев назад в битве при Билбринджи гранд-адмирал Траун был убит своим телохранителем, ногри по имени Рукх.

Во время своей речи он переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

— Совет Моффов приказал тайно клонировать его, но из-за несовершенства технологии и анатомических особенностей гранд-адмирала не удалось получить его ментальный импринт.

Его голос дрогнул.

— Итог операции оказался неутешительным. Совет Моффов надеялся воскресить гранд-адмирала, но вместо этого на свет появилась новая личность, совершенно отличная от оригинала. Единственное, что нас объединяет, это геном.

Слова были сказаны. Больше он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как позволить им решать его судьбу и смиренно ожидать вердикта.

— Что же они с вами сделали… — едва слышно прошептал адмирал Парк. Невозможно было не заметить безмерной боли, отразившейся на его лице.

— Оно даже не может правильно произнести полное имя синдика, — прорычал синекожий инородец с грозным видом. — Я поведу фалангу в бой и лично перережу глотки дикарям, которые осмелились осквернить останки синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо!

В гневе он издал жуткий гортанный звук, перешедший в шипение, сжал кулаки и со всей силы ударил правой рукой по стене. На дюрастали осталась глубокая вмятина.

— Стент, — строго сказал Парк.

Всего одно слово. «Какой-то приказ? Его имя?» — подумал Трааун. Чем бы оно ни было, его оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить инородца остановиться. Он выглядел подавленным и, казалось, стыдился своей вспышки гнева, из чего Трааун сделал вывод, что умение держать себя в руках имело большое значение для его расы.

Судя по его виду, Стент — если таким было его имя — страстно желал уйти, остаться в одиночестве и открыто выразить свои чувства, круша все, что подвернется под руку. И Парк дал ему такую возможность.

— Коммандер Крес’тен’тарти, — снова обратился к нему Парк, на этот раз куда более мягко, — вы не могли бы проверить, нет ли новостей от генерала Фела?

Коммандер Крес’тен’тарти — Стент. Синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо — Траун. Трааун быстро провел аналогию и понял, как строятся имена у расы синекожих инородцев.

— Будет исполнено, адмирал, — механически ответил Стент и быстро покинул кабинет. От Траауна не укрылось, что он поморщился, когда проходил мимо него.

Он и сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание, но теперь, когда Стент ушел, он с облегчением выдохнул.

— Я думал, он меня застрелит… — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Трааун.

Парк не оставил без внимания его реакцию.

— Простите его поведение…

— Трааун.

От звука этого имени человека передернуло.

— Простите его поведение, Трааун, — повторил он с искренним сожалением и посмотрел на вмятину, которую инородец оставил в стене. Сила удара была такова, что Стент вполне мог сломать руку.

— Коммандер Крес’тен’тарти пожертвовал всем, когда покинул Доминацию Чиссов, чтобы присоединиться к синдику Митт’рау’нуруодо. Стент, он… — голос Парка подвел его. — Это сложно объяснить. У чиссов нет дроидов. Сама идея клонирования, особенно клонирования чисса…

Он издал вздох, очень близкий к хныканью.

— Он непременно извинится, можете не сомневаться, — заверил Парк. — Ему лишь нужно время.

Трааун кивнул и сказал:

— В этом нет необходимости. Со мной обращались и хуже.

Несколько минут Парк внимательно его разглядывал и наконец обронил:

— Да, в этом я не сомневаюсь.

Он медленно покачал головой, будто каждое движение давалось ему с трудом, подошел к своему креслу, тяжело опустился в него и жестом пригласил Траауна занять место напротив.

— Вы не могли бы еще раз повторить свой рассказ? — сдавленно попросил Парк.

Он нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, а когда говорил, голос его временами дрожал и прерывался.

— Боюсь, я… Я потерял нить вашего рассказа на моменте, когда… — он провел рукой по лицу и волосам. — Гранд-адмирал Траун… Это невозможно… Как это случилось?

Чтобы не смущать адмирала и собраться с мыслями, Трааун прикрыл глаза и заговорил. В своей долгой речи он подробно описывал кампанию гранд-адмирала против Новой Республики. Говоря о битве при Билбринджи, он рассказал о том, что толкнуло ногри на убийство господина. Хотя о его истинных мотивах можно было только гадать: ногри погиб, а история о печальной участи Хоногра могла оказаться выдумкой Новой Республики. Но проанализировав имеющиеся данные, Трааун пришел к выводу, что Империя в самом деле повинна в экологической катастрофе на родине ногри. Более того, он понял, что гранд-адмирал знал об этом и не сделал ничего, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Трааун не знал, почему его предшественник выбрал бездействие, он сам в данной ситуации попытался бы восстановить планету, даже если бы из этой затеи ничего не вышло.

Были и другие решения, на взгляд Траауна, аморальные, например, попытка похищения детей Леи Органы-Соло. Даже если Траун не планировал в действительности отдавать их безумному джедаю, даже если это было всего лишь отвлекающим маневром, его клон счел это недопустимым.

Трааун никогда бы так не поступил. Ему отчаянно хотелось встретиться со своим предшественником и спросить о причинах, побудивших его принять те или иные решения. У них должно было существовать объяснение. Все прочие действия гранд-адмирала укладывались в определенную логическую цепочку. Все, кроме тех, что касались ногри и джедая.

Особенно джедая.

— Ногри, — адмирал Парк прервал Траауна. Открыв глаза, тот заметил сожаление на лице человека, неотрывно смотревшего в одну точку перед собой, словно он вглядывался в прошлое.

— Ногри, — повторил он и повернулся к клону. Его внимание полностью вернулось к настоящему.

— Трааун, окажите любезность и передайте бутылку из шкафчика слева от вас, пожалуйста, — сказал Парк и грустно усмехнулся. — Мне нужно выпить, но боюсь, как бы ноги меня не подвели, если попытаюсь дойти до него.

Реакция Парка показалась Траауну странной и несколько противоречивой, но он кивнул и подошел к шкафчику. Внутри оказалось несколько бутылок с разной выпивкой, и он замер в нерешительности.

— Зеленую, — подсказал Парк.

Трааун достал зеленую бутылку и стакан, попутно подумал, следует ли ему составить компанию Парку или тот собирается выпить все до дна в гордом одиночестве. За свою короткую жизнь Траауну еще не доводилось пробовать алкоголь, и он не представлял, каким будет его воздействие на организм. В целом он находил саму идею намеренной потери самоконтроля совершенно отвратительной.

— Алкоголь не действует на чиссов, по крайней мере, не так сильно, как на людей, — усмехнулся Парк. — Можете безбоязненно пробовать. Хотя для утоления жажды лучше найти что-нибудь другое, от этого почувствуете только горечь. 

— Неужто мои мысли так очевидны? — удивился Трааун.

— Нет, — Парк одарил его улыбкой, одновременно печальной и полной теплых воспоминаний. — Но вы смотрите на бутылку с тем же выражением лица, как коммандер Крес’тен’тарти и другие чиссы, когда их сослуживцы впервые предлагали им выпить.

Он вздохнул.

— Как и гранд-адмирал в свое время.

Трааун достал второй стакан, вернулся на своей место, открыл бутылку, поднес к носу — и тут же сморщился от резкого запаха. Его реакция позабавила Парка.

— Пахнет мерзко, а на вкус еще хуже. Подарок главного инженера «Предостерегающего» — самое ядреное пойло из всего, что он делает. Гонит его из реакторного охладителя, разумеется, в тайне от капитана Нирица. Я хранил его на самый крайний случай, — объяснил Парк, наливая себе полный стакан. Траауну он плеснул самую малость.

— Ваше здоровье, — сказал он и одним махом осушил свой стакан.

Трааун смотрел, как человек перед ним наливает еще один стакан пахучей зеленой жидкости и выпивает ее. Затем повторяет процедуру.

Осторожно поднеся стакан к губам, Трааун сделал маленький глоток и с трудом заставил себя его проглотить. Парк не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что вкус напитка ужасен. Все внутренности обожгло огнем. «И кто в здравом уме станет тратить деньги на алкоголь?» — недоумевал Трааун.

— Со временем к вкусу привыкаешь, — сказал Парк, наливая себе следующий стакан. Поведение человека не укладывалось у Траауна в голове. Ну не собирался же он в самом деле выпить всю бутылку? Абсурд.

— Так на чем мы остановились? — спросил Парк, медленно потягивая напиток.

— Ногри, — напомнил Трааун.

— Ногри, — глухо отозвался Парк. Он опустил стакан и лениво покачивал им, наблюдая, как зеленая жидкость плещется по стенкам. — Вы знаете, кто был капитаном корабля лорда Вейдера, который разбился на Хоногре?

Трааун нахмурился.

— Нет.

Прежде чем ответить, Парк сделал большой глоток.

— Мой кузен. За то, что наладил контакт с ногри и поставил их на службу Империи, он получил звание вице-адмирала. Привезя Митт’рау’нуруодо в качестве подарка Императору, я надеялся сравнять с ним счет.

Его взгляд упал на адмиральскую плашку на груди.

— Хитрый инородец должен был стать моим пропуском в мир высших флотских чинов. А теперь он мертв, — с горечью закончил он.

Трааун с сомнением склонил голову набок. Он не видел логики в словах человека. Ведь ногри привез его кузен, а не он. Какая связь между его кузеном и смертью гранд-адмирала? Не важно, кто был капитаном его корабля, ведь лорд Вейдер лично передал гранд-адмиралу Трауну командование отрядами ногри. Так зачем Парк отравляет свой организм вонючей зеленой жидкостью в попытке заглушить чувство вины?

Наконец Парк отставил стакан и с интересом посмотрел на Траауна.

— Полагаю, вы прибыли сюда, чтобы больше узнать о гранд-адмирале Трауне, — сказал он. — Обещаю ответить на все ваши вопросы, конечно, при условии, что у меня найдутся ответы. Но я предпочел бы отложить этот разговор до послезавтра, поскольку сегодня планирую напиться до беспамятства, а завтра — страдать от чудовищного похмелья.

На его лице появилась слабая улыбка:

— Капитан Нириц как-то сказал, что в пьяном виде я являю собой неутешительное зрелище, так что прошу вас уйти. Мне бы не хотелось ухудшить и без того невысокое мнение о людях, которое у вас наверняка уже сложилось.

Он сел прямо и прочистил горло:

— Но для начала я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов личного характера, если не возражаете.

После секундного колебания Трааун кивнул. Парк поблагодарил его и сказал:

— Простите мою излишнюю прямоту, но я должен знать правду. Трааун, вы можете что-нибудь сказать о народах по их произведениям искусства?

Искусство. Всегда все сводилось к этому. Бессчетное множество раз его просили построить стратегию на основе произведений искусства, и он неизменно отвечал, что ему требуется время, дабы как следует изучить противника.

— Не знаю, — откровенно признался Трааун. — Мне никогда не хватало смелости попробовать. Я боялся, что мои выводы будут использованы против Новой Республики и приведут к новым жертвам.

Говоря это, он опустил взгляд, словно в его словах было что-то постыдное. Он говорил все тише и тише, пока его голос не уподобился шепоту.

— Если бы у меня получилось, Новую Республику ждали бы только страдания и смерть. Если бы я ошибся, то эта участь постигла бы Империю. С моей точки зрения, война с Новой Республикой бессмысленна.

— Понимаю.

Последовало долгое неуютное молчание — прямая противоположность тому, что началось, когда он озвучил свои взгляды перед Советом Моффов. После того как Трааун предложил заключить мир с Новой Республикой, зал собраний взорвался смехом и гневными воплями. Достопочтенные моффы выкрикивали оскорбления в его адрес и поносили его расу. Еще никогда он не испытывал такого стыда и ненависти к себе, как в тот день.

— В таком случае есть ли у вас еще что-нибудь общее с гранд-адмиралом Трауном? — последовал вопрос.

Трааун по-прежнему смотрел на дно своего стакана, не смея поднять глаза. На дне была какая-то надпись, но он не мог ее разобрать, для этого пришлось бы перевернуть стакан.

— Я… — неуверенно начал он, — я разделяю его любовь к изобразительному искусству, но после слушания в Совете Моффов…

Наконец он набрался смелости посмотреть адмиралу в глаза. Парк наклонился вперед и поставил локти на стол.

— Когда-то я был таким же хаттовым сыном, как они. Заносчивый выходец из богатой семьи из Центральных Миров, убежденный в превосходстве человеческой расы над всеми прочими, мечтал о признании своих заслуг и не думал ни о чем, кроме новых квадратов на плашке, — процедил он.

— Почему же вы изменились? — осведомился Трааун.

Он хотел спросить об этом едва ли не с того самого момента, как ступил на Нирауан. Адмирал-человек и коммандер-чисс работали вместе за пределами Империи — удивительное дело.

— Как-то натолкнулся на одного синекожего воина, — ответил Парк, налил себе еще стакан и вздохнул. — С тех пор многое изменилось, и это не только меня касается, но и коммандера Крес’тен’тарти. Стент и другие чиссы были убеждены в собственном превосходстве в неменьшей степени. Может, даже в большей, поскольку в этом регионе чиссы — самая технологически развитая и цивилизованная раса.

Он отрешенно погладил поверхность стакана, снова погружаясь в воспоминания, и заметил:

— Сперва было непросто.

Некоторое время они провели в молчании. Трааун намеревался еще кое-что сказать и обдумывал возможные последствия своих слов.

— Хотя Империя проигрывает войну, шанс на мир еще есть. Капитан Пеллеон показался мне достаточно здравомыслящим человеком без предубеждений. Если ему удастся покорить соперничающих друг с другом военачальников и завершить реформы, начатые гранд-адмиралом… — он запнулся. — Надеюсь, он хотя бы подумает над моим предложением о мире с Новой Республикой. В глубине души он понимает, что Галактическая Империя совершала немыслимые злодеяния, но не готов признать, что тоже принимал в них участие. В каком-то смысле Новая Республика лишь хочет, что Империя признала эти преступления и принесла за них извинения. Неужели это так сложно?

— Да, — сказал Парк и крепко сжал стакан. — Да, это сложно, особенно для людей.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и произнес после небольшой паузы:

— Полагаю, вы планировали также посетить Доминацию Чиссов. Вы видели реакцию Стента. Я бы рекомендовал вам воздержаться от полета туда или хотя бы отложить его до тех пор, пока в совершенстве не овладеете чеуном. До тех пор можете остаться здесь. Позже я расскажу вам об Империи Руки, и даже если вы не захотите присоединиться к нам, даю слово, все необходимое для проживания и дальнейшего путешествия будет вам предоставлено на безвозмездной основе. — Он немного подумал и продолжил: — Если же вы захотите остаться, то для вас всегда найдется место. Империи Руки нужны хорошие управленцы, техники, ученые. Черт, если у вас есть хоть десятая часть ума и талантов гранд-адмирала, в два счета сможете стать даже врачом.

Последнее предложение удивило Траауна. О медицинском поприще он никогда даже не думал. Его учили основам тактики и стратегии, экономики и торговли, он знал назубок технические характеристики разных видов кораблей и оружия, но познания в химии и биологии были удручающе скупы. Единственное исключение представляли смертельно опасные яды и химические реагенты, которые можно использовать в войне.

Но когда адмирал упомянул об этом… Мысль о том, чтобы провести остаток своих дней, спасая жизни, а не отнимая их, ему понравилась. Очень понравилась.

Парк усмехнулся и посмотрел на него со странным блеском в глазах, характерным для подвыпивших людей.

— Вижу, мне удалось дать вам пищу для размышлений. Такой же вид был у гранд-адмирала Трауна, когда в бою ему встречался опасный и непредсказуемый противник. А теперь, — сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений, — прошу вас оставить меня.

Трааун подумал, не стоит ли отговорить адмирала от глупой идеи напиться, но решил, что это пустой труд. Тот явно намеревался прикончить бутылку. Как Траауну уже было известно, бесполезно разубеждать людей, которые надумали что-то сделать. Он попрощался с адмиралом и уже подходил к дверям, когда Парк окликнул его:

— Вот еще что. Трааун, никогда не считайте себя чьей-то ошибкой или неудавшимся экспериментом. Все как раз наоборот. По-моему, имперские ученые преуспели в своем деле в гораздо большей степени, чем предполагали: им удалось сохранить главное. Уж я-то знаю, у гранд-адмирала Трауна было сердце творца и созидателя.


End file.
